Inside The Vampire Diaries
by ell.d
Summary: I woke up in a place and year I didn’t know. My brain spun out of control until I realised just how well I actually knew this place. I’d seen it for years on The Vampire Diaries, and now I was a part of it.
1. Oh sh*t, it’s Vampire Diaries

I woke with a start. I'd slept in, again. This was the second time this week and I knew for a fact that Mr Moore would have my head for it.

I launched myself from my bed and ran towards my wardrobe. Or where it should have been. Instead I found a simple oak wood desk and matching chair. I stopped. This wasn't my room and that wasn't my bed. I paced over to the bed side table and began rummaging through the draws, looking for my phone. Instead I found one of those old nokias. This wasn't looking good.

I picked it up and clicked around until I got it on and looked at the date. It all made sense aside form the year, 2009.

"Sophia! Are you gonna get going or what?" My shoulders relaxed as I heaved a sigh of relief at my mother's voice.

Thank god, she could explain all this. Although I don't know why in hell I'd be in a different house.

I calmly opened the door, finding further evidence that this wasn't my home, and wandered down the stairs to meet my mother.

I smiled at the sight of her. Returning it she patted the seat next to her at the oak dining table. But I remained standing, as happy as I was to see her that didn't explain the whole 'waking up in a different place' situation.

"Where are we?"

She stared at me, clearly confused as whether to laugh or ask if I was ok. So that didn't help. "Honey we're at home. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But what do you mean we're at home? How did we get here?"

She looked concerned now. "We slept here, are you sure you're ok?"

I wasn't but I smiled anyways, "Of course. Never mind, it was just a joke."

It absolutely wasn't but if I was going crazy, I didn't want her knowing until I did.

She slowly stood and walked over to hug me warmly. "Ok sweet heart, but you know you can always talk to me ok? In this day in age some human contact would do you good considering all that myspacing you kids do!" Turning away she laughed to herself and began to walk upstairs, "Now go get dressed or you'll miss the bus!"

I just stared at her as she walked away. MySpace? Ok now that wasn't a thing anymore. And the bus? I'd never caught the bus before, we only lived 5 minutes from school.

Something was definitely wrong.

I quickly got changed into a smaller than average t shirt and skinny jeans, the least looking 2000s clothes in my closet. Yep, I was starting to believe this wasn't 2019.

One last thing, I slowly walked to my mothers room and as I opened the door it came out, "what year is it?." God I'd done it now, she thought I was crazy.

Yep, by that look she did, "it's 2009 love."

I let out something that sounded like a yelp and ran downstairs, trying not to trip as I jumped the steps. She called after me but I kept going until I saw the bus. I flung myself through the doors and found and empty seat. My hands were shaking and I couldn't focus on anything. 2009!!! 2009 as in 10 years ago! Shit.

By the time I got off I'd calmed myself down enough to be able to take in the school and town around me. It wasn't anything like where I was from but it looked weirdly familiar. I was breathing normally now so I put my head down as I walked in, it was clearly the first day from all the signs so I knew being lost wouldn't look odd. I wandered into the school and managed to find my way to admin. They gave me my information and ignored the fact that I looked utterly terrified.

"All new students are scared on their first day, don't worry." The secretary tried to comfort me, but god, she didn't know the half of it.

Stumbling into the halls I tried to find my bearings, why was this place so familiar? I scanned the halls and started pushing my way to my locker.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

I froze. Recognition flooding over me as I saw who was in front of me. Wha...? Who? How? My jaw was halfway to the floor as I just stared at her, arguing with her brother.

I knew it was her brother. I knew because I'd seen them, watched half their lives from this point. But it couldn't be. Only I'd woken up this morning in a different year and a different town...

Oh shit. Oh shit. This town, this school. It was mystic falls. And that meant that the girl standing 5 feet away from em was Elena Gilbert. THE Elena Gilbert! From F-ing Vampire Diaries!!!!


	2. Vampires, Witches and Werewolves oh my!

My brain was working at one thousand miles a minute. I was still just staring. They hadn't noticed yet so I quickly shook myself from my drooling state as I stumbled to my locker, my locker right next to Jeremy and Elena.

"I don't need this." Jeremy grunted and stormed away as Elena watched him go.

Oh god, it was real. Memories from season one started to come back to me, as Jeremy walked away. Jeremy, oh crap, Jeremy was dealing drugs with... with Vicki. The dead Vicki. She clearly wasn't dead yet because as I looked back to Elena she was talking to Stefan, for the first time. This was their first meeting, she seemed flustered and I could tell why, he was even cuter in person. She stumbled through a few words then walked past him as he made way. Oh god they didn't even know how much that was going to change everything.

As it turned out I was in the same history class as Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. I snuck in after them and sat at the back of the classroom, trying not to draw attention to myself. Thankfully the teacher didn't call on me to introduce myself, he probably took one look at my face and saw the utter confusion and decided against it.

I watched it unfold, them getting to know each other and flirting throughout the whole class. Shiiiiiittt. I didn't know what to do, there were about 5 million thoughts going through my head, suffice to say I didn't learn anything during that class. All the things I knew that were going to happen, all those bad things that I wanted to stop. But what if I did stop them and they only made things worse?

So many people had died throughout the seasons, but their deaths had meant something, had altered the entire show. Aunt Jenna, Vicki, Caroline's mum and so many more. But those things happened years in the future for them. I wasn't going to be here for years right? I didn't want to be. I wanted to to go home and watch this on Netflix, I wanted to be able to stress about my grades and school, not the fact that I knew when people were going to die.

By the time class was over I was almost shaking. I ran past everyone and into the halls. I couldn't stay here any longer. Before I knew it I was running through the school doors and off the school grounds. I got a few weird looks but no one really seemed to care.

I kept going until I was in the centre of town. I knew this place too. This damn place. I knew the gazebo in the centre, the Mystic Grill where Vicki had worked. I was sweating profusely and couldn't stop myself from shaking as I sat down on the nearest park bench. Crap, I even recognised it.

I sat on that damn bench for what must have been a hour processing this whole situation. I came to the conclusion that saving a few people wouldn't destroy everyone's lives totally. Even if it did, I couldn't just wander around and let everyone die! I could stop some bad things and I was going too. First up, Vicki.

I was coming up with a plan as I finally strolled into the mystic grill, it looked exactly how I remembered it. The bar and tables were all set in the same places, no one was inside except for an older woman working at the counter. She had short red hair and glasses that looked like they belonged on a harsh nun from the 1950s.

She smiled warmly and waved as I enetered, "Welcome to the Mystic Grill."

I smiled back as I wandered up to the counter, "Hi, I'm new to the town and was wondering if you have any job openings? I want to save up for a car." It was a total lie, I was only doing this to be closer to everyone. This was the hotspot for all things magic. And Vicki.

"Not currently. But you can leave your info here in case something opens up." I winced at that. Something would open up if I want able to stop it.

"Please, I can work for really cheap and plus it can't hurt to have extra help. I really need the money." I gave her my best puppy-dog eyes while still trying to look professional.

"Hmmm... well we could use another waitress." My face lit up as I began to thank her. "But we'll start on a trial basis ok? One week and go from there."

"Thank you! Thank you!" I shook her hand and pulled out a hair tie, pulling my dark brown hair into a messy bun. "I can start now if you want."

She smirked and motioned for me to come around the counter, "Well we clearly aren't busy, and I won't ask why you aren't at school, so why not."

I just hit my lip and said, "Mum let me take the first day off."

She gave me a knowing look but handed me an aprons anyways.

I spent the rest of the day learning the ropes from the woman, Mrs Days, I guess she hadn't been important to the TV shows storyline. She told me how she'd owned the grill for years and often only worked during the down hours during the day. I told her how we'd just moved here, obviously going into as little detail as possible.

By the time Mrs Days shift was over I was ready to go. She told the manager everything as they switched over and I was put straight to work.

I kept put in all my effort, I couldn't lose this job, it gave me way to much of an advantage. That's when Vicki came.

She walked through the back doors and put on her apron.

I just stared and stared. Oh god, it wa so weird seeing her, alive and well.

"Yes?" She was looking at me like a was a stalker, well I guess staring at her for no reason did give off that vibe.

"Oh sorry," I muttered, "I'm the new waitress, Sophia. Nice to meet you." I put my hand out to shake hers.

Surprisingly she took it, "Nobody said anything about a new waitress." She seemed skeptical.

"Well Mrs Days only hires me today so I suppose they wouldn't have had time."

She just smirked, "Well I'm Vicki. I hope you know what you're doing cause I'm not being paid to train you."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." I confidently smirked back. She huffed a laugh and we both got to work.

I wasn't going to let her die.


End file.
